


Bugia bianca

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Grande lupo [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il piccolo Jacob ha detto una innocente bugia alla sua maestra.Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.Prompt: 42 – Zaino.
Series: Grande lupo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629577





	Bugia bianca

Bugia bianca

Jacob si mordicchiò il labbro, fissando intensamente il banco.

“Devi stare più attento. Non puoi sempre farti mangiare i compiti. Così non potrò mai correggerteli e non potrò aiutarti a migliore” disse la donna, in piedi davanti a lui.

Il bambino accarezzò il libro masticato, dimenando le gambe, facendo ondeggiare la sedia.

“Sì, maestra” sussurrò.

L’insegnante guardò lo zaino del bambino, in parte sbranato.

< Più che i morsi di un cane, sembrano quelli di un lupo dati con ferocia. Non vorrei che si trattasse di cani da combattimento.

Potrebbe essere pericoloso per un bambino della sua età > pensò.

[100].


End file.
